


Closer to you

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Scenting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: When Derek offers Kira a ride home, he doesn't really expect it to change anything. But it does.During the next few weeks he finds himself spending more and more time with her and what starts as barely a friendship grows into fondness and affection and soon into something more.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this taking place at some point after the Nogitsune, Kira is 17-18yo, and Scira never happens. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!🤗

Derek heads towards the exit of the school, annoyed that Stiles' supposed emergency turned out to be nothing, but at the same time relieved they don't have to deal with another threat; they deserve a break after everything.

He's too deep in his thoughts - mainly complaining about having to come here for absolutely no reason - and he doesn't hear Kira approach, only seeing her when he turns at the next corner in the hallway and her hurried steps stop when she all but bumps into him. She lets out a startled yelp, the collision sending her back a few steps and Derek is quick to wrap an arm around her waist, easily steadying her.

"Oh," she says, blinking up at him, a sheepish grin spreading on her lips. "Sorry."

Derek immediately catches himself smiling back at her; he has realized it's kind of impossible not to, even for him who has a permanent resting bitch face- as Stiles has told him many times. 

"Are you looking for Scott- have you seen him around? He was supposed to give me a ride home an hour ago but I was in the library and I kinda lost track of time and now I can't find him. He's probably already left-"

"I haven't seen him," Derek interrupts her; he can't pick out Scott's heartbeat anywhere in the school and he wasn’t there when he met with Stiles and Malia, so she's most likely right.

"Oh," Kira says and looks around the mostly empty hallway, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

Derek sighs quietly; he hopes he doesn't regret this. "I can drive you."

"Really?" Her eyes light up immediately - well, not _literally_ -, her grin widening, and Derek knows he made the right decision.

"Sure."

~~

It becomes kind of a tradition after that and Derek finds himself driving Kira home almost every day. Surprisingly, he doesn't mind being her personal chauffeur. If he's completely honest with himself, he can get a bit lonely, especially when there aren't any threats and the pack isn't forced to spend time together, so Derek savors his time with Kira even if it's just the fifteen minutes it takes him to drive her home; both he and his wolf feel more at peace afterwards.

Kira usually rambles about classes or lacrosse during the ride and Derek is happy to just drive and listen to her, his lips curled into a small smile the whole time.

It's their little routine and Derek relishes it.

Maybe a little more than he should, especially when Kira starts bidding him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek.

The first time it happens, it takes Derek's brain several seconds to catch up and realize what just happened. He's so used to people avoiding him or finding him intimidating and definitely not the most pleasant company that this is not something he was expecting.

But it's different with Kira now- has been almost from the start. She's relaxed around him, even though still endearingly awkward, but definitely not afraid or intimidated. It's really nice.

~~

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kira asks him one time, just as he stops the engine of the car when they reach the corner before Kira's house. The question takes him by surprise, his eyebrows drowning in a light frown.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He doubts her parents would love the idea of him hanging out with their teenage daughter, even if they're technically pack. Or perhaps _especially_ because they're pack; he knows her mom isn't very fond of wolves.

"Oh... You're right, probably not," she says and Derek isn’t sure if she agrees with him because it’s the truth or if she thinks that’s what he wants. Either way, she sounds disappointed, chewing on her lower lip.

Derek is used to her smiling all the time - has grown to love those genuine, bright smiles she sends his way every time he picks her up - and he doesn't like seeing her pout, no matter how cute she looks. So, he of course doesn't really think before talking.

"You can come over for dinner, instead, if you want?"

Kira instantly brightens up, nodding. "Really? I'd love that!"

~~

Derek picks her up from her house a few days later, on Sunday, like they agreed.

He wonders if he was supposed to invite the rest of the pack too, but Kira hasn't said anything, so he didn't. Besides they all seem to be rather busy lately; Derek hasn't seen half of them in days.

He waits at the corner of the street of Kira's house, where he usually drops her off, his attention getting drawn to the conversation coming from inside.

 _"Is this for the boy you like?"_ A male voice says, probably her father, and Derek's eyebrows shoot up at the words.

 _"Daaaad,"_ she whines, sounding embarrassed but not really annoyed. Derek would bet she's smiling right now. _"It- it’s not like that. And, anyway, I'm gonna be late, I gotta go, okay? Thank you for this. Love you, bye!"_

A minute later she's sliding into his car on the passenger seat, a grin already plastered on her face. "Hey! I'm not late, am I? I hope you didn't wait for too long."

"No, don't worry," he reassures her, offering her a small smile before starting the car.

"Perfect," she says, relaxing back into her seat. "Oh! My dad made sushi," she motions to the bag on her lap, "do you like sushi? I mean, it's okay if you don't, of course. We can eat something else, I don't mind!"

"I actually love sushi," he tells her and she smiles at him brightly, looking relieved.

They sit on the couch next to each other and end up eating way too much sushi, as they watch a movie, and Derek surprises even himself when he asks Kira if she wants them to put on another movie when the first one ends.

It feels strangely normal and Derek doesn't think he's been so relaxed in years. It's nice and he doesn't want the evening to end just yet. Thankfully, Kira seems more than happy with his suggestion.

They have moved even closer during the last hour, Kira's knee nudging his thigh every time she shifts, their elbows brushing together with every little move.

They're halfway through the second movie when he notices Kira's eyes growing heavy, her eyelids starting to drop.

"Hey, we don't have to finish the movie tonight, I can take you home now, if you want," he says, keeping his voice low, almost gentle.

That seems to wake Kira - for now at least - and she immediately shakes her head, sitting up on the couch. "What- no no! I'm fine. Totally fine!" she says, trying and failing to stifle a yawn, but Derek doesn't insist, just nods.

He's not surprised when only minutes later, Kira has already fallen asleep. What he wasn't expecting, however, is her head now resting on his shoulder as she's snuggled up against his side. Her scent is even stronger like this, sweet and familiar by now, and he does his best to control his wolf, to resist doing something creepy like nuzzling his face into her hair.

Still, he doesn't stop himself from taking a deep breath, something settling inside him as he does. He can't help but smile when he realizes the loft will smell like her even after she's gone. It's a comforting thought, because yes, no matter how hard Derek is trying to ignore his developing feelings, he knows he likes Kira, and even more than that, his _wolf_ likes her; feels safe around her. And that means something, considering how some of his past experiences have ended.

He watches the movie, planning to wake Kira when it's over, but she wakes on her own a few minutes before the end. He hears her heartbeat slightly speeding up as she wakes up, but he stays silent, giving her some time to open her eyes and get accustomed to the environment around her. 

His arm is still draped over the back of the couch, almost around her shoulders, and he can't help but miss the warmth of her body against his own, when she starts pulling away.

"Oh my God, Derek, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," Kira starts, suddenly looking much more awake than seconds before. "I didn't drool all over you, did I? Was I snoring- no, wait, don't tell me, I don't wanna know," she tells him, embarrassed, her cheeks blushing.

It immediately makes Derek's lips twitch up; he's been smiling a lot lately, specifically when he's with her. It's weird.

He likes it.

"No no, you didn't. You were perfect," he replies, realizing what exactly he said only when he sees her lips slightly part in surprise, her cheeks reddening even more.

She gives him a shy smile. "Uh," she starts, biting down at her lower lip. "I should probably get going."

Derek nods, even though he would love for her to stay for a bit longer.

The ride to Kira's house is quiet, but not uncomfortable. He can see her stealing quick glances at him, but pretends he doesn't notice even though she's not as subtle as she probably thinks.

"That was fun!" Kira says, perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than she intended, once they've arrived, now turning her body towards him. "We should do it again some time- I mean, if you want to."

"I'd like that," he tells her and the grin she gives him makes his heart flutter in his chest. He does his best to ignore it, better not dwell on that; for now, at least.

"Great! Goodnight, Derek," she says and leans in, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight," he says, doesn't start the car until Kira has safely reached the front door of her house and disappears inside.

~~

During the next weeks, Derek finds himself spending more and more time with Kira, her scent now always present in his loft and his car. They usually order take out and watch a movie, or Kira brings more of the delicious food her father makes. They even try cooking together once; it's surprisingly fun and they laugh a lot and it's really nice, even though the kitchen is a complete mess afterwards.

Derek doesn't remember the last time he was having so much fun.

Kira has been growing even more relaxed and comfortable around him - and so has he - and it's even easier now to joke and laugh and tease each other.

There's some flirting, as well, which most of the time ends with Kira blushing furiously, cheeks turning prettily pink, and Derek averting his gaze to not make her feel any more uncomfortable - and yes, there might be a slight flush on his face, too -, but he would be lying, if he said he's not enjoying this. He, also, can't ignore the sweet scent of arousal that sometimes emanates from Kira when they sit a bit too close on the couch.

It makes his urge to lean in and nuzzle her neck even stronger. Just like when she falls asleep snuggled up against him, burrowing into his chest, her scent, as she is relaxed and safe and content, smelling like home to Derek.

He always feels like pouting when it's time for her to leave - he absolutely refuses to pout, of course; okay, perhaps he frowns a little but that's it - and he wants to tell her to stay, but he knows it's probably not a good idea. Not yet, at least.

That's why he keeps his mouth shut now, as she gets up to gather her stuff so he can drive her home.

"Oh!" Kira explains, sounding excited for a reason Derek understands only seconds later, when she reaches for his leather jacket instead of her own and then starts putting it on.

It's, as expected, huge on her much smaller frame, reaching down to her thighs and almost covering her plaid skirt completely, her arms practically swimming in the large sleeves.

She moves her arms, hands hidden in the jacket, making herself giggle. "So, how is it? Do I look as badass as you?" she asks, frowning and trying to glare at him. She's obviously making fun of his usual scowl and it's honestly unfairly cute.

That's not, however, what preoccupies Derek's head right now. Because Kira might have done this casually, completely nonchalantly, - friends share clothes all the time, right? -, but sharing clothes is a much bigger deal for werewolves. It's _intimate_.

Because Kira is wearing something that belongs to _him_ and it makes their scents mix together perfectly, sending a spark of possessiveness through him. And he knows his jacket will smell like Kira afterwards, which of course doesn't fail to make his heart beat a little faster, warmth blooming in his chest.

"Totally badass. But your scowl needs some work," he teases her and frowns to show her how it's done; he does have years of experience in this, after all.

Kira laughs and glares at him, trying to imitate his expression. Despite Derek knowing how powerful she truly is, all he sees right now is a little kitten trying to be intimidated and he can't help but smile. "Perfect," he says, because she _is_ , and he kind of wishes she could hear his heartbeat, so she would know that he's telling the truth.

Now though, she just laughs and grins, probably thinking that he's teasing her.

"I think I like it better on you," she says and pulls the jacket off, handing it to him.

He puts it on just as she wears her own jacket now, and he can't help himself when he says, "it smells like you now."

Kira looks surprised - apparently, she didn't even consider that -, before her expression turns a bit sheepish. "I didn't think about that! Sorry."

"It's not a bad thing," he's quick to say, even though that's an understatement.

"Oh. Okay then," she replies easily, grinning again and grabbing her bag so they can head downstairs and to his car. "So, how exactly does this work? Can you smell my scent here even after I'm gone?"

"Yes. The more time you spend here, the stronger your scent gets."

"That sounds nice. And do I smell like you, too, when I leave?" she asks, sounding genuinely fascinated.

"You do." Unfortunately, not as much as she would, if Derek scented her, but Derek still loves it. Even though, it embarrasses him that his wolf's desire to mark his territory and claim her as his own is so strong that the human, sensible part of him can't help wanting it, too. He curses himself for thinking about that right now - he usually does his best to ignore his wolf's possessiveness -, feeling his cheeks slightly flushing. He hopes Kira doesn't notice.

"Other werewolves can probably smell me on you all the time," he adds and she hums, looking quite pleased.

"I think I like that," she says and Derek already knows he'll spend the next hours thinking about Kira and her scent and _his_ scent on _her_ and about every werewolf that might come near her being able to smell him on Kira.

Later, when she kisses his cheek goodbye like she always does, her lips linger there for a bit longer than usual, one of her hands placed on his thigh as she steadies herself over the console of the car.

"Goodnight," she says and gently rubs her smooth cheek against his beard, as she pulls away.

Perhaps she knows more about werewolves and scenting than Derek initially thought, or perhaps this wasn't done on purpose. Either way, it's more than welcome.

"Goodnight," he says and can't help brushing his fingers over his beard, once Kira has left and isn't looking his way, his lips curling into a small smile as she thinks about her, about tonight.

~~

Kira is nervous tonight.

She hasn't been this nervous around him since she first met him. Still, her scent is pleasant and her nervousness doesn't smell like fear or terror, so whatever it is that worries her can't be that bad.

She keeps fidgeting, though, through the whole movie, shifting her hands on her lap, glancing at him every few minutes. He doesn't want to intrude or anything, but he's starting to get a bit worried.

"Is everything okay?" He asks when he notices she has barely stopped chewing on her lower lip since they came to the loft about an hour ago. He's sure she'll draw blood if she continues like that.

Kira jumps a little, looks a bit startled by the question. "What- yeah, totally!" she replies immediately and Derek doesn't even have to listen to her heartbeat to know that she's lying. She lets out a sigh. "... No. Maybe? I don't know."

He raises an eyebrow at her - half in amusement, half in confusion -, his expression growing fond.

"I kinda had a plan," she says, pouting, as if that explains anything, before shaking her head and snuggling up closer to him. "Let's just finish the movie."

Derek is even more confused now than he was seconds ago, but he nods, not wanting to pressure her if she doesn't want to talk about it.

They finish the movie just like Kira said and then they put another one on, still sitting pressed together. She seems to have relaxed now - she's definitely less tense than before - and Derek is content to simply be next to her and hold her, the feeling of the warmth and the weight of her body against his own being a familiar one after weeks of spending most of his evenings like this.

He's too relaxed, focused on the movie, fingers absently brushing up and down Kira's upper arm, that he almost misses her voice when she speaks.

"Der?" she says softly, effortlessly bringing a smile to his face.

"Hm?"

He resists whining in protest when she pulls away, turning her body towards him and meeting his eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Derek doesn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't _that_.

Which might be stupid, because he _knew_ this would happen eventually; he probably should have seen it coming. But of course Kira would manage to surprise him.

He snaps his mouth closed when he realizes he's gaping like an idiot, a grin spreading on his lips as he replies. "Yes- yep, definitely."

Kira mirrors his grin and doesn't waste any time before leaning in, brushing their lips together hesitantly at first, her movements growing more confident when he, more than happily, returns the kiss.

He moves his hand to the side of her neck, deepening the kiss when Kira slowly parts her lips, lets his tongue inside her mouth. He groans quietly as he licks into her, relishing the way she presses closer to him, her hands cradling his face, delicate fingers stroking his beard.

They keep kissing like this for a while, impatient and hungry, apparently both of them having waited for this long enough to be desperate now that they can finally have this. Kira sucks on his lower lip as she pulls away, her breathing having grown heavier, and she shifts even closer to him on the couch, somehow managing to accidentally knee him in the stomach as she tries to climb into his lap.

She freezes immediately, when Derek lets out a groan, and she grimaces, probably ready to apologize, but Derek just laughs, shaking his head fondly, and easily pulls her to sit in his lap, her thighs straddling his. He's quick to connect their lips together into another kiss, their positions being much more comfortable now, allowing him to run his hands over Kira's back, before letting them settle on the curve of her waist.

He makes a low, pleased sound when he feels blunt nails dig into the back of his neck, letting out a gasp when she moves farther into his lap, his hold on her waist reflexively tightening.

She slightly rocks her hips against him, almost experimentally, once, then twice, and Derek is certain she can easily feel his erection through his jeans now. Then Kira grabs both his wrists with her hands and for a moment Derek is afraid he somehow crossed a line - even though he's really trying to let her set the pace - but, instead of pushing his hands away, she guides on her bare thighs under her skirt.

And well, Derek is more than happy to obey her silent demand.

He bites back a growl as he moves his hands higher, running his palms up her smooth thighs, going slowly, giving her time to stop him in case she changes her mind. But Kira only arches her back and grinds against him, moaning into the kiss, encouraging him to keep touching her. His fingers brush the soft, lace material of her underwear, and he can't help squeezing her round ass in his hands, reveling in the little whine she lets out.

Her own hands are wandering over his shoulders and chest, kneading his pecs, before traveling down his stomach and lower, until she can slip them under his Henley. Derek groans at the skin-on-skin contact, goosebumps rising over his skin as Kira gently drags her nails up his torso.

She breaks the kiss, then, but doesn't really pull away, just mouths at his jaw and lower at his neck, and Derek is surprised by how easy it is to tilt his head back and bare his throat to her, trusting her completely, feeling safe enough around her that he does that willingly, eagerly, and it says a lot about how much this means to him, who has a hard time trusting anyone in his life.

Kira hums softly, perhaps understanding the importance of this; she might still not know a lot about wolves, but she knows _him_.

She keeps kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh of his neck, hips rocking with a bit more urgency now, and every time Derek breathes in, all he can smell is her sweet scent, her arousal, her desire, her need.

He growls impatient, wanting to taste her again, and he moves one of his hands so he can cup her face, guiding her into another kiss, his tongue delving hungrily into her mouth. The whimper Kira lets out has his cock throbbing in his boxers, the friction against his hard length from Kira's grinding only managing to make him more desperate, offering him no actual relief.

He lets his hand that's still under Kira's skirt move lower between her legs, grunting deep in his throat when he feels the dampness of her underwear.

"Is this okay?" he asks, their lips still brushing together, and Kira is quick to nod her head.

"Yes. Definitely okay."

"Have you done this before?" he asks her, not that it'll change anything - he'll be careful, either way - but he's curious. And, okay, perhaps his wolf wants to know, too; just the thought of other people having touched Kira in such an intimate way makes Derek want to growl, but he ignores that, knows it's absolutely ridiculous.

"No, not really. Have you?" she asks and then grimaces, the flush of her cheeks deepening. _She's beautiful._ "Dumb question, sorry."

Derek smiles at her, his expression openly affectionate like it hasn't been in years, and pulls her into another kiss, his fingers now rubbing at Kira's pussy, still over her underwear, treasuring every sweet, needy sound she makes against his lips.

He instinctively chases after her mouth when she breaks the kiss and she grins at him, leaning in to press a sweet peck on his lips before pulling away again.

"Bed?" she says, sounding already a bit breathless, and Derek can't help grinning back.

He nods and Kira moves, probably planning to climb off his lap, but Derek just gets up, Kira still in his arms. She's small enough that she could easily pick her up without superhuman strength, but now it's like she weighs literally nothing.

Kira yelps in surprise and then giggles, her grin widening, her arms immediately coming to wrap around his neck. "This is _so_ hot," she says and leans in to nibble on his lower lip, apparently trusting Derek to get them to the bed safely even with the distraction.

Thankfully he manages to do so without any accidents and carefully sets her on the mattress, climbing into the bed right after. Kira grabs his t-shirt and pulls him closer to her, and Derek obliges, shuffling closer until he can settle between her legs, hovering over her.

She runs her hands up his arms, slightly squeezing his biceps, before moving them on his back, drawing him even closer to her, their bodies almost flush together.

Derek can't resist burying his face into the crook of her neck - like he has imagined doing many times during the last weeks - and he nuzzles her throat, smiling when Kira's body arches up towards him as his beard scratches gently against her skin. He kisses her there, greedily inhaling her scent that's even more intoxicating like this, letting his teeth tease the tender flesh of her neck.

Kira gasps and hooks a leg around his waist, trying to grind up against him. Derek moans at the friction and laps a long stripe up her throat, sucking on the spot right under her jaw, drawing a whine from her. He presses a kiss there and pulls away, their faces still only a couple of inches apart as he threads his fingers through her hair.

"We can stop whenever you want," he says and isn't really surprised when he receives an eye roll in reply.

"I don't want to stop," she tells him, quite firmly, already reaching for the hem of his Henley, and Derek helps her pull it over his head.

"Okay, but if you change your mind-"

"Oh, I definitely won't," she tells him. He can see her eyes now hungrily - and absolutely shamelessly; Derek loves that - traveling up and down his body and Derek would be lying if he said he's not reveling in the attention. "Do _you_ want to stop?" Kira asks him and he blinks in confusion, before his brain catches up with her words.

"Hell no."

Kira grins. "Good," she says and then she's taking her shirt off, Derek's breath catching in his throat as he watches more and more inches of flawless skin being revealed to him. She removes her bra next, as if Derek's not having enough of a problem breathing already.

She looks up at him expectantly, somehow both confident and shy, and Derek is quick to lean down to kiss her again, his hands roaming all over her body, unable to decide what he wants touch first. He already knew he wanted her of course, both his feelings and his desire growing stronger during the last weeks, but the intensity of his want and need still takes him by surprise.

He caresses her sides as they kiss, runs his hands up her stomach and to her chest, swallowing down her whine when he cups her breasts, covering them completely with his large palms. He thumbs at her nipples, feeling them stiffen quickly under his touch, her hips rocking upwards, trying to grind against him.

"Derek, come on," she says against his mouth, the words somehow both a plea and a demand.

Derek nods and pulls away, trying not to show his amusement when Kira glares at him, looking likes she's five seconds away from slashing his throat with her sword. Thankfully, her expression melts back into one of pleasure when his hands are back on her body, again.

He slowly slides one knee high sock down her leg and then does the same with the other one, and doesn't miss the way shivers start rising over the smooth skin. He can feel her whole body thrumming with impatience and anticipation and, even though he's not much better either, he can't help but tease her just a little bit more.

He smiles at her as he wraps his hand around her left leg, leaning in to press a kiss on the bone of her ankle, before traveling higher, mouthing up her calf, softly nipping at the soft skin. He reaches for her skirt next and Kira lifts her hips, helping him pulling it off her completely.

He takes a few moments to relish the gorgeous sight she makes, almost naked, in his bed, feels the burn of arousal in his belly flaring, his cock throbbing achingly in his boxers. 

"You're beautiful," he breathes out and it makes Kira's cheeks turn prettily red, but she doesn't avert her gaze as she grins at him.

Derek lowers himself on the mattress and presses a kiss right below her belly button, before kissing his way lower, and he can't resist sucking a bruise over her hip bone, even though he knows it won't last as long as he'd like.

He brings his hand to the back of her legs now and gently guides them up, so they're bent, humming appreciatively when Kira spreads her thighs invitingly. He leans in, tracing the bare skin with his lips, relishing how she exhales sharply and her thighs twitch as his beard rubs against the tender skin of her inner thighs.

The scent of her arousal is almost overwhelming down there, musky and delicious, making his mouth water, and he takes a deep inhale before leaning closer. He places open-mouthed kisses on her entrance over the thin material of her underwear that's already wonderfully drenched with her slick after all the kissing and grinding.

It elicits a deep growl from him, tasting the proof of her desire, and he sucks on her folds through her panties, Kira's hand flying to the back of his head a moment later, her fingers threading through his hair, gripping it just a little too harshly but still not hard enough for it to be painful.

Derek is dying to have his mouth on her, too impatient to actually take her underwear off her and since he doubts she would appreciate him literally tearing it off, he simply pulls it aside, not wasting any more time before burying his face between her thighs.

He laps across her entrance and groans in pleasure as he finally tastes her, feeling her twitch against his tongue, her hand instinctively tightening on his hair.

"Derek," she gasps, her back arching off the bed, pushing towards his mouth.

She sounds wonderfully sweet and needy and it only makes him hungrier for her, has him licking into her cunt greedily and reaching to thumb at her clit. It draws a whine from Kira and Derek focuses on the sound of her moans, the beating of her heart and the scent of her arousal, repeating anything she seems to _really_ enjoy.

He reaches to her chest with his free hand, squeezing her pert, round tits and toying with her nipples, his mouth busy eating her out, lips and tongue working on her pussy relentlessly.

He can tell she's getting close, her panting growing heavier as he keeps playing with her, and even though he would love to draw it out and take his time to learn her body like he's been imagining doing for weeks, right now he's more impatient and eager to just make her come.

He delves his tongue as deep inside her as he can, his beard - now drenched with her slick - rubbing against her sensitive flesh, the hold on his hair tightening every time he applies just the right pressure against Kira's clit. He pulls slightly away then, so he can suck on the hard, little nub, now working two thick fingers inside her.

She's so wet the digits find no resistance as he slides them in and starts fucking her with his fingers, building up a nice, steady pace that has her trembling on the sheets. He keeps tonguing and suckling on her clit, feeling her body tense as her orgasm approaches, a gush of wetness coating his fingers.

"Derek, oh- _nnghhh_ ," she groans, her inner walls convulsing around the digits inside her, making Derek's cock pulse in need at the thought of feeling her around him like this. "M'close," she warns and he grunts in reply, adding a third finger inside her and flicking her clit with his tongue in the way that has her trembling a little, her thighs twitching.

It doesn't take her long to reach her climax after that. She gasps out his name and all but grinds against his face as she rides out the waves of her orgasm, her thighs clamping against the sides of his face. He's happy to let her use him however she likes, moving his fingers slowly in and out of her pussy and licking at her clit until it gets too much and she tugs at his hair, silently asking him to pull away as she keeps panting.

If he wasn't so desperate to be inside her, he'd ask her to sit on his face, eat her out some more.

 _Next time_ , he tells himself, truly hoping that this isn't a one-time thing.

He finally withdraws his fingers and doesn't really think about it as he brings them to his mouth, licking them clean. He only realizes he's doing it when Kira lets out a breathless giggle and he would feel embarrassed if she didn't look so delighted. She obviously likes how hungry for her he is and Derek allows a smirk to form on his lips as he slowly pulls the fingers out of his mouth.

"Too many clothes," Kira reminds him then, her words coming out almost in a whine, and she nudges his thigh impatiently with her toes.

Derek smiles at her and is more than happy to oblige her, taking his jeans and his boxers off, sighing in relief as he finally frees his aching cock; it's definitely not the kind of relief he needs right now but it's a start.

The scent of her arousal spikes up the moment he's completely bare before and Derek tries not to preen when he meets her hungry gaze.

Then again, he's sure the desire in his eyes is just as plain, too. He hopes Kira can see it; hopes she can see how much he wants her.

He reaches for her underwear, sliding it all the way down her legs, until she's sprawled out before him wonderfully naked, flawless flushed skin all exposed to him.

As much as he would like to keep admiring the gorgeous sight that she makes, what he wants even more right now is to be close to her and touch her, feel her around him.

He leans closer, hovering over her, and Kira spreads her legs wider, welcoming him between her thighs.

"Hey," she says quietly and her smile broadens and she giggles when she rubs his beard - still damp from her slick - with a gentle hand.

“Hey yourself,” he says and nuzzles her palm for a moment, before ducking down to connect their lips together, parting his mouth for her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Kira moans into the kiss and hooks one leg over his hip, drawing their bodies even closer as she starts rocking her hips.

It makes his dick rub against the wet folds of her pussy and Derek groans helplessly against her mouth, reaching blindly for a condom from the bedside table. It takes him more than a few seconds to find one and even though he's quite impatient, but having Kira grinding against his hard cock feels _really_ fucking good and he can't bring himself to pull away even when he finally manages to grab a condom from the first drawer.

He refuses to break the kiss as he tears the wrapper but he has to pull away eventually, quickly rolling the condom on his dick, biting down at his lower lip as he gives himself a few strokes.

"Hey, you’re sure about this, ri-" Derek doesn't get to finish his sentence because Kira's hand is on his cock, not wasting any time as she guides the hard length into her entrance, giving him a cheeky little smile.

They're both panting as he rubs his cockhead against her entrance that still feels incredibly small and hot and tight as he breaches her and starts sliding in, making her breath hitch. He pushes in slowly, carefully, focused on her scent and expression, searching for any sign of discomfort, but all he can find is need and desire and excitement.

A new wave of arousal rushes through him, has his cock throbbing desperately and leaking more precum, as he eases in, and he can feel his control slipping a little, his eyes flashing bright blue without his permission. It makes Kira grin and she cups his face, pulling him in a slow, grounding kiss.

By the time he's buried all the way deep inside her, they're both breathing heavily, and Kira is all but clinging to him, one of her hands placed on the back of his neck, the other gripping his bicep.

Derek breaks the kiss and leans in to nuzzle her cheek and neck, inhaling deep as he gives them both time to adjust; he's sure he would come in seconds if he started moving right away and he would really hate for this to end so soon.

He spends some time kissing and licking at her neck, sucking marks on her throat, both hearing and feeling any moan she lets out. It's quite a while later when Kira tells him to move and Derek nods immediately, propping himself on his elbows, wanting to be able to look at her as he starts sliding out of her body and then sinks back inside her.

He starts with slow, shallow thrusts, relishing the way her inner walls cling around the thick shaft of his cock as he moves in and out of her. Kira's lips part beautifully around a moan and she tries to grind down onto him, rocking her hips demandingly.

Derek maintains the slow, steady pace, but deepens his movements, rolling his hips rhythmically and drawing almost all the way out before sliding back in. He cups the side of her face, stroking a flushed cheek with his thumb, and he doesn't try to conceal the affection in his expression, letting her see him.

He leans in and captures her lips into a kiss, groaning into it as Kira clenches around his cock, making him want to go harder, to bury himself to the hilt in her wonderful, wet heat. It's not easy to keep the slow, careful pace when she tightens around him so deliciously, but he knows it can get overwhelming, especially the first time, and he really wants to make this good for her.

"Der," she says, their lips still brushing together, and she sounds amused, even though quite breathless.

"Hm?"

"Stop holding back, you won't break me," she tells him and he looks at her sheepishly; he knows that. He knows that she's powerful, strong, could probably easily kick his ass if she wanted to, but she's so much smaller than him and looks delicate, like something precious, something Derek could break without much effort and it makes me want to be gentle, careful with her.

He's broken out of his thoughts when Kira tugs at his hair harshly enough to be pleasantly painful, drawing his attention fully back to her. "Derek, please. _Fuck me_ ," she says, or more like _demands_ , and really, Derek finds it hard to deny her anything and this isn’t any different.

He gradually speeds up his pace and Kira moans eagerly and wraps her legs around his waist, keeping their bodies close together as Derek drives into her relentlessly, the scent of their lust and need only growing stronger as they get closer to the edge with every hard thrust Derek delivers.

It feels good- _amazing_ , having Kira's wonderful heat around his cock, their scents mingling together and becoming one, and he revels in the way Kira seems to want to be as close to him as possible, like nothing is enough even if their bodies are literally connected right now. It's like she wants this as badly as Derek does and it makes warmth spread in his chest, a low, pleased growl - more wolf than human - leaving his mouth without his permission.

She grins at that and pulls him into a messy, hungry kiss, snaking her arms around him, her fingers digging into the muscles on his back. He can feel her nails scratching him and he wishes the red lines Kira is no doubt leaving on his skin wouldn't get healed so fast.

He doesn't let himself dwell on that - on wanting Kira's mark to be permanent on his body; wanting to mark her too, to claim her - for much longer right now. Not when he's balls deep inside Kira and their bodies are wonderfully pressed together and Kira tilts her head back in pleasure when they break apart, letting him lick and kiss and suck on the column of her neck, her tits bouncing prettily as he fucks into her.

She takes him so well, driving Derek fucking crazy with every sound she makes and _God_ , she's so tight and sweet and beautiful; _absolutely fucking perfect_.

He realizes he said all of that - or at least some of it, he’s not sure - out loud when the smell of Kira's arousal spikes up and her flush deepens, traveling down her collarbone and her chest, even as a wide grin spreads on her face, apparently rather pleased with his words- and maybe the fact that he didn't mean to say them but they slipped out of him, anyway.

It says a lot about how lost in this- _in her_ he is.

He keeps fucking into her at this quick, almost hard pace he has built up, relishing the way her thighs tighten around his waist every time he slides in, driving his cock deep inside her.

"I've been thinking about this- about you," Kira tells him, surprising him a little. It makes his lips twitch up into a small smile.

"Yeah?"

She hums, the sound turning into a breathless gasp when he delivers a particularly well-aimed thrust inside her that has her pussy clench tightly around him for a moment before loosening again. "I've imagined this so many times... Touched myself thinking about you," she continues and Derek lets out a loud moan because he was definitely not prepared to hear that, his brain immediately supplying images of Kira in her room with her hand between her legs, delicate fingers buried inside her pussy, while she's thinking about him, maybe even moaning his name.

It's not like he was thinking about anything other than her when he had his hand wrapped around his cock, anyway. He tells her as much and she grins up at him, her cunt quivering around him as she greedily tries to rock downwards, demanding more.

Derek doesn't leave her unsatisfied for long, though, speeding up his pace and fucking into her harder, moving his hips relentlessly, drawing wanton sounds from both of them. He doesn't give Kira any warning - or even let his movements falter - as he sits back on the bed and draws her into his lap, his dick still buried deep inside her body.

Kira gasps at the sudden movement but is quick to adjust to the new position, shifting just a little so she's more comfortable as she sits on his thighs- and on his cock. Derek grabs her slim waist with two large hands and finds it, unsurprisingly, quite easy to manhandle her like that and have her all but bouncing on his lap, sliding up and down onto his cock.

Kira whines eagerly and starts moving in sync with his own movements, riding his cock with a desperation that has the building pressure in Derek's groin increasing, his orgasm approaching faster than he expected. He lets Kira set the pace, lets her use him for her pleasure and fuck herself onto his cock, and he takes the opportunity to reach and touch every inch of her beautiful body now that their position allows it.

He lets his hands roam all over her before one of them ends up between her legs, rubbing at her throbbing clit, the other one moving to her chest, kneading her tits and playing with her hard, little nipples, their pretty, pink color turning deeper as he keeps toying with them.

Kira moans, gripping onto his shoulders to steady herself as she rides him, rising herself up until only the tip is inside her before slamming back down onto his cock, taking every inch inside her, her pace merciless and sloppy and needy and absolutely fucking perfect.

"Der... M'close- _really close_ ," she gasps, leaning in and brushing their foreheads together, her chest heaving with every breath.

"Me too, baby. Not gonna last much longer," he says, panting, the pet name slipping naturally from his lips, feeling right on his tongue. 

Kira smiles at him, leaning in to nip at his lower lip. “You called me baby. I like it,” she tells him, breathless, and Derek would probably have said something in reply if his brain was working right now, but all he can do is groan as she sinks on his cock again, her tight heat swallowing him in.

They continue like this, their moans and the sound of skin slamming against skin filling the room, and less than a minute has passed before he feels Kira tremble on top of him and her body tense, her pussy tightening around him as she comes. His name falls from her lips on repeat as he starts rocks his hips upwards into her, now chasing his own climax.

He fucks her through her orgasm, relishing how her cunt grows soft and pliant around him, easily welcoming him inside every time he thrusts in. Kira whimpers and lets him take over and Derek bucks up into her just as he draws her down onto her cock, burying himself as deep inside her as possible with every desperate thrust.

He feels his balls tightening and drawing up and he knows he's only seconds away, especially when he takes an inhale and all he can smell is the delicious scent of Kira's arousal, her release, her satisfaction.

"Derek, come on... Let go," she tells him, panting, looking at him, her eyes glowing a bright orange. It's what sends him over the edge in the end and his own eyes flash blue in return as he starts coming, spilling his release in the condom, his cock twitching almost violently inside her, a throaty growl leaving his parted lips. Kira rolls her hips slowly, grinding onto his throbbing dick and milking him empty, stopping only when Derek starts softening inside her.

He gives both of them some time to catch their breath before he sets Kira on the mattress on her back and carefully pulls away, tries not to grin when Kira grimaces and flushes at the wet sounds her pussy makes as his cock slips out. Other than that she seems and smells content and satisfied, no sign of discomfort or pain.

"You okay?" Derek asks her anyway, just to be sure, and she smiles at him, nodding.

"More than okay," she tells him and stretches on the bed, looking much more comfortable to be completely naked before him than she was earlier. Derek likes it; likes how relaxed and at home she seems to feel in his bed.

And he's, also, not surprised when his spent cock gives an interested twitch at the sight. He ignores it, for now at least, and removes the condom, placing it in its wrapper and tossing it in the trashcan in the corner of the room.

They should probably take a shower first, but he _really_ likes them like this and he can't bring himself to say anything. He wants to bask in this - in their scents that are wonderfully mingled together - for a bit longer.

Kira is still lying on her back, her body warm and pliant, and doesn't protest when Derek easily maneuvers her to her side and spoons her from behind. He nuzzles her neck, gently rubbing his beard against her tender flesh. He knows she already smells like him but his wolf is greedy and wants to scent her and be as close to her as possible, until she’s reeking of him, and well, Derek kind of likes the idea of his scent lingering on her even after she has showered.

"I'm quite sure I already smell like you, Der," Kira tells him with an amused chuckle and Derek grimaces sheepishly, pulling away. He thought he was being subtle- or at least not that obvious.

“Sorry.”

"Hey, I didn't say I mind. Come here," she says and wiggles backwards, pressing herself to his chest, bringing a smile on his face. 

Derek is more than happy to accept her invitation and he wraps his arms around her, tangling their legs together, his face still buried in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling on her skin, tasting her sweat on his lips.

"I knew you liked cuddles," Kira murmurs, sounding more than a little smug, and she tilts her head to the side, baring her throat to him and offering him better access to her neck.

"Only on special occasions."

"And is this? Special?"

"Mhm. It is," he says immediately, earnestly. It's been a very long time since he felt safe enough around someone to let his guard down like this; safe enough to let someone in his house and in his bed, to simply cuddle and actually sleep with them.

Or, well, he's at least hoping Kira is sleeping here.

"Are you staying?" He asks, sounding clearly hopeful - he wants her to know she's welcome here -, his lips brushing against her neck as he speaks.

"Uh, if you want me to? I might have already told my parents I'm sleeping at Lydia's," she says a bit shyly and he chuckles, shaking his head fondly.

"So confident I'd invite you in my bed, hm?" he teases and Kira shrugs innocently, grinning. "And to answer your question, yes, of course I want you to stay. In case the way I've basically wrapped myself around you didn't make that clear."

Kira giggles and turns around in his hold, pressing a kiss on the side of his neck. "I like it. My cuddly wolf," she says sweetly and Derek smiles despite himself, welcoming her as she settles half on top of him now, her head resting on his chest.

It's easy to relax under her comforting weight, and he relishes the warmth and softness of her body against his own, letting himself slowly be lulled to sleep by the sound of her steady, familiar heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💖💖


End file.
